Arquivo:My Little Fortress 2 - Fortress Mercenaries
Description "Six warriors of RED (or BLU) sing about what it truly means to wage war out on the frenzying battlefields of Mann Co. These men seek to conquer the other team in the only way they know how: by helping Sniper win the round. They call themselves... The Fortress Mercenaries." __________________________________________________ It's finally here. After 6 LONG MONTHS of dealing with college/assignments/procrastination/real life/drama/etc, I've finally completed this fucking thing. This was definitely by far the longest and most difficult TF2 sentence-mixing project I've ever done in a while, from trying to come up with the modified lyrics, all the way to splicing the actual sentences and revising them over and over again. At one point, this project even started to feel a little too ambitious for me, and I had even considered of just dropping it altogether, but I didn't do it. You guys deserve way better than that. You all came and subscribed to me for my TF2 shiznits, so I'll give you guys TF2 shiznits. Consider this my way of saying thanks for having brought me this far. You guys are a reminder of why I'm still doing these videos, and why I still have fun doing them. I will continue to do these for as long as I can, because that's how much I love you guys, and I truly mean that. So thank you all again, you're all awesome people. ^_^ Now that the sappy stuff's out of the way, find some stuff below this yo! __________________________________________________ --- { MP3 DOWNLOAD } ---- SONG: https://app.box.com/s/03d1bet3ffh8jn5ib18q A CAPELLA: https://app.box.com/s/evapgio2s4399wbs2xjq --- { FEATURED ON EQD } --- http://www.equestriadaily.com/2014/02/tf2-cast-sing-cafateria-song.html --- { SHAMELESS SOCIAL MEDIA PLUGS } --- TWITTER: http://twitter.com/20excalibur07 TUMBLR: http://2007excalibur2007.tumblr.com SOUNDCLOUD: http://soundcloud.com/2007excalibur2007/ --- { L Y R I C S } --- [ Intro ] Hey! Hey! Everybody! We got somethin' to say We may seem as different As the RED is from BLU But you look a little deeper And you will see That I'm just like you And you're just like me YEAH! [ Verse 1 ] Hey! Hey! Everybody! We're here to show That the Magic of Teamwork Is what it's all about Yes, we though we were different As the RED is from the BLU Until Bushman Sniper helped us See another way [ Chorus ] So get up, get down If you're gonna cap the point We can work together Helping Sniper win the round So get up, get down 'Cause we're gonna PUSH THE KART If we work together Helping Bushman Sniper win the round [ Verse 2 ] Hey! Hey! Guns up now! We're putting some bullets to the head! First, go left! Then, go right! We kill all babies everywhere! GentleSpy, Engineer Heavy, Medic, and the Scout Sniper helped us each to see All that we can BONK! [ Chorus ] [ Bridge ] I'm gonna cap the points No matter what it takes And if we fail, then Try and try and try again If you follow me I'll march our way to victory Let's stick together and get Cappin' all of those POOOOIIIINNTTSS!!!!! [ Outro x3 ] Get up, push the kart! Go go go, run around! Start now, build a sentry! Gonna cap the point! Get up, push the kart! Go go go, run around! Snipin' on 2fort! Help him win the round! __________________________________________________ SMALL NOTE: the bracketed names in the subtitles indicate that the TF2 class I used there follows whomever originally sang that part of the song. Otherwise, the class which sings at any part disregards whichever character is appearing on-screen. Hope you guys enjoyed this! ~Excal Categoria:Vídeos